CSINY-Betrayed
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine arrest, but when things go from bad to worse it's a race against time to survive under the city. But with Mac injured will they make it out alive? Who is working against them? Who's betrayed them? SMACKED CHAP 3 UP NOW
1. Traitor!

**Title: Betrayed  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Traitor!**

**Summary: **It was supposed to be a routine arrest, but when things go from bad to worse it's a race against time to survive under the city. But with Mac injured will they make it out alive? Who is working against them? Who's betrayed them? SMACKED

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did. Course if I did I'd have no time for writing (grin)!

**A/N:** Okay so I know we have a lot on our plate right now, but you know Alice and our love of Mac in peril so hope you like this short ficlet (with of course our AiP happy ending).

_Dedicated to BF _

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Mac, you have to stay with me…"<em>

_"Stella…just leave me here…and go get Don."_

_"Your clip is almost empty and…oh god Mac you are bleeding again and I'm running out of…"_

_"Stella go!"_

_"Never Mac! I'll never leave you to his mercy. Now please just get up and…"_

"BANG!"

_"Stella!"_

_"Mac…I'm hit."_

XXXXXXXX

**~10 Hours Earlier~**

"Don you sure this information is on the up and up?" Mac asks with a heavy frown. "We push McMasters with the wrong information and you know we'll lose him for good."

"It's on the up and up Mac, trust me. Steve asked for you because he trusts you," Flack answers with a small smirk. "Guess you not lying to him in that interrogation room earned you a warm and fuzzy moment. Gee doesn't that make you all warm and fuzzy all over?" Flack chuckles.

"All over," Mac deadpans. "Okay so what does he have to offer?"

"He says his boss, the G man will be there for the drop. We arrest the head hauncho, Steve signs his deal. The G-man goes away for life, Steveo gets ten to life and we get a few more scum off the street. I mean we don't have this guys DNA in the system so if Steve can get him into that room, we make the arrest for drug dealing, get his DNA and the rest is history."

"How do we know the G man didn't know Steve McMasters was arrested? He sees him talkin' to us and it's a setup," Mac looks at Flack with arched brows. "Don, before I send myself and…"

"And me," Stella pipes up, drawing a look from both men beside her. "Well if there is a party going down you know I'm going to be there."

"Mac, we covered that. It was an arrest made by myself and one other, no one else knew."

Mac looks at her but says nothing, only rewards her firm words with a small frown and then turns back to Don. "When does this go down?"

"Midnight tonight. So we got about…um ten hours," Flack informs them. "Can you guys figure out what to do until then? That won't spread lab gossip?" He smirks as he turns to leave. "I'll be back later."

Mac waits until Flack leaves the area within earshot and then turns to Stella but says nothing.

"Oh come on Mac, it's a routine sting, you honestly thought I'd sit this one out?"

"Right, what was I thinking?"

"Kinda like this concerned side of you," she mentions in a low tone, giving him a small warm smile as she leans in a bit closer. "But trust me, living with you hasn't made me weak or slow."

"I know," Mac holds her gaze a few seconds longer. "I remember how you twisted my arm when I forgot to separate the um…"

"Delicate items from the everyday stuff?" She counters with arched brows.

"Yes that," he remembers fondly.

"I grew up fighting Mac, you know you never have to worry about me in a tense situation."

"I don't worry about your fighting skills as you fight better than some men," he pulls back to give them a bit more professional space; especially to onlookers in his office. "But I do worry a bit more since we…"

"Made things serious?"

"Serious," he cocks his head slightly to the left. "I think you could call it that; but yes since we made things more serious. However, there is no one else's instincts I'd trust in a situation like that other than yours. But don't tell Don."

"My lips are sealed," she replies with a wink. "So what do we now?"

Mac hands her the file he had taken from Don earlier and then heads around to his desk. "Don's idea of routine and mine are a bit different," he mentions with a determined expression. "But I know how highly he values his Intel; I'm sure this is on the up and up as he says."

"I hear a 'but' in there," Stella comments without looking up from her reading; doing so a few seconds later when only silence was offered from her seasoned partner.

"Something is off about Steve McMasters," he tells her in truth. "I don't know what…something, maybe nothing."

"I'd trust your nothing over anyone else's something any day; what's the feeling Mac?"

"He's playing us. But if his boss is going to be there and we have the chance to get his DNA and put away not only a drug dealer but a man who in cold blood murdered two rookie police officers then we can't pass up that opportunity. McMasters is only the accomplice and this G man will just let him fry and be done with it."

"But you think if the G man set him up to take the fall then how trusting would he be with such important information such as where he'll be for another drop?"

"Guess I'm not the only one reading something from nothing," Mac gives her a small cryptic smile just as Flack walks back into the room. Both of them turn to look at him, cryptic smiles – gone.

"What's…going on?"

"Nothing," both Mac and Stella offer at once.

"Yeah I really hate it when you two do that," Flack sighs as he hands Mac another file. "Just a bit further Intel in case that famous Taylor gut instinct that is going to tell you otherwise. Yeah see I can do that too."

"Mac, Don has learned a new skill."

"Funny," Flack offers with a placid expression. "It's routine and we got all bases covered."

"Location?"

"The underground junction between the I-478 and the I-78."

"Don that's way beneath the city; that subway line has been closed for years."

"Well I guess when you do the kind of business they do, they don't care who under the ground sees as long as it ain't us. Still want to come?"

"It's not my shoes I'm worried about," Stella winks at Flack who just shakes his head.

"Okay we move out in two hours. I'll be back with a few extra's."

"I have a case to wrap up," Stella tells Mac as she turns to leave. "I'll be back later. I guess dinner will have to be a midnight snack."

"In bed?" Mac asks in a soft tone with a growing smile.

"Only if you behave until then and don't get into any trouble," she playfully warns.

"Don said it's routine, what could go wrong?"

XXXXXXXX

_"Stella…where are you hit?"_

_"Just a graze," she huffs as her hand presses firmly on her left side, her lips trying to stifle a small gasp as pain reverberates throughout her body._

_"Stella..."_

_"Trust me Mac, I'm fine. We need to get you..."_

_"TAYLOR!"_

_"Mac we have to go now."_

_"Mac! You surrender you and Stella…"_

_"Let's go," Mac groans as his right arm continues to clutch his throbbing mid-section. They head further into the darkened tunnels of the subway system; heading further away from the surface of the city; further into an unforgiving environment. _

_"How can this be Mac? How can G man be…"_

_"Money and hatred…" Mac huffs. "Those are very powerful motivators in turning…traitor. But I know he can kill…and he'll kill us…Stella…"_

_"Mac, save your breath. He won't get that chance," Stella whispers in concern as she hears his lungs heaving for any kind of fresh oxygen; her side burning but her mind biting back the pain. The area around them was dang and merciless, especially toward two injured and outnumbered NYPD officers. "Where to now?" Stella asks in haste as their small flashlight shows them a dead end before them._

_Still with Stella's arm around his waist, Mac slowly twists his head and looks at the dancing lights behind them; turning back to Stella with a small frown. "You pick. Either way you'll have to leave me and get help or…"_

_"Don't say it again, I'm not leaving you," she says firmly as she looks down either dark tunnel. "This way."_

_But they only get a few feet before Stella's lips offer a small gasp and both stop to see a large male figure blocking their path. _

_"Oh no…" her voice dies out._

XXXXXXXX

**~5 hours earlier~**

"Alright nobody makes a move without my direct say so," Flack's voice talks to his team before they break apart and soon start to slowly descend into the bowels of the city; beneath the quiet streets, heading into a part of the subway tunnel system that had been abandoned for a few years now.

"You sure you want us just to cover the alley entrance Don? Stella and I…"

"Mac, we got this. He wants to see you there but if things get tense I want you to have a quick exit and trust me if Stella didn't have your back, she'd have my ass," he retorts with a wry smile.

"He does know us well," Stella smiles as they reach the dingy stairwell and slowly head down.

There were only two entrances that led to the surface but numerous exits that would lead further into the tunnels; at least that Flack knew of; but all of them dead ends. They reach the bottom of the stairs, pausing on the first landing and waiting for Flack to text his team as radio silence had been in effect since the walls carried sound expertly.

Flack gestures to move on and the small team of properly outfitted SWAT and NYPD members very carefully make their way down toward the second darkened landing. The small flashlights on the ground lighting the stairs were the only source of illumination, causing eerie shadows to be formed around them; haunting images dancing around them, watching them with mournful eyes and heavy frowns – warning them to turn back now, for all that lies beneath the surface is pain and death.

The small team reaches the second landing and stops, Flack once again texting the leader of his second team to see where they were and what if any problems they had so far run into. Everything was okay – so far. But lurking in the shadows was a team already in place – waiting.

"So this is," Flack mentions as they reach the bottom and reconvene with the other team. Flack gives instructions to his men and then heads back to Mac and Stella. "Stella you take this side of the room entrance and I'll take the other. Mac you get to wait inside."

"Lucky me," Mac deadpans. "Any other lights in there?"

"Fraid not," Flack answers with a small frown. "This G-man thinks you are connected with Steveo so get what you need on tape and then we'll storm in. Steveo said he trusts you and we can only hope this G-man trusts Steveo."

"Yeah what's not to trust," Stella remarks offhandedly as she watches Flack turn and disappear into the shadows. "Mac I don't like this."

"I don't really either but if we can get this guy to think I'm a buyer we got him in the deal and then when we arrest him, we get his DNA and arrest him for the other two murders; both of them will be off the streets and we can go home and…"

"Take a shower?" Stella whispers as they head toward the entrance that Mac would be using. "This place gives me the creeps down here."

"Well it's not exactly a place I'd like to spend time or come alone…even with my gun," Mac answers as his eyes dart nervously around. "But you gotta figure that most of the folks down here are here without choice or because society has written them off and they have just refused to die. So…they…what?" Mac asks with a pause as he notices Stella offer him an odd expression.

"Your ability to see the positive always amazes me."

"Thought that is what you were good at?" Mac retorts.

"Well I guess some of my good habits are wearing off on you after all," Stella whispers as she leans in closer, fixing the lapels of his dress shirt. "Just keep your wits about you in there. I still think there is something we aren't seeing or that Steve McMasters isn't telling us."

"There are only two entrances to that room and we have them both covered," Mac tries to assure her. "We got all our bases covered. Worst case, this guy says nothing and we are back at square one," Mac comments as his fingers tighten around the handle of his the brief case with the one bag of drugs; the rest filled with powdered sugar.

"But we are still having a shower after all this; I swear I have grown moss from just standing here or caught…well something," Stella softly grimaces as she flicks a bug off her shoulder with a delicate finger. She meets Mac's gaze as he gives her a warm smile and instantly feels some of her anxiety starting to subside. Despite being in a rather less than appealing situation, his presence alone was able to soothe her nerves with his quiet strength and visible determination. "I'll see you soon," she leans in, kisses him softly on the cheek; their actions lost to those around them in the dark but not lost on the two of them.

"Keep a sharp eye on the horizon," Mac instructs as his fingers give her forearm a reassuring squeeze and he finally pulls away and heads for the inside of the room. He places the briefcase on the table; the briefcase containing in addition to the bait drugs; his gun and phone.

Mac starts to survey the large empty room, his eyes scanning the darkened corners and his mind starting to get agitated as he nears one, only to feel cool air coming from underneath and some fresh scratch marks shown on the floor.

"Don," Mac talks softly into his mic, "thought you said only two entrances."

"What did you find?"

"A door…it's locked from the outside but looks like it might have been used recently and can be opened from the other side. Can you reach it?"

"Negative; there is a wall on either side of us," Flack informs him. "If the door opens head for Stella and we'll do the rest."

"10-4," Mac responds as he backs away from the door and turns to face the entrance Stella was covering with a small team behind her. He trusts her with his life and although he cannot see her beautiful face looking back at him, just knowing she was on the other side of the door soothes his mind in ways he was unable to verbalize.

He thinks back to the life altering decision they had both made together; wondering now why they didn't just do it sooner and relieve the years of pent up sexual tension and frustration that had been allowed to foster. But those years being alone were behind them now and although the past few years hadn't been problem free, they had come to love and respect each other in ways they had never even pondered at times. To say they were growing together as one was an understatement.

"Better be thinking about that midnight snack," Stella whispers into his ear piece.

"Alright guys I can hear you both you know," Flack's voice pipes up.

"Don't worry Don," Stella whispers back, "I'll keep it G-rated."

"Gee thanks," he lightly groans as the space around them is still once again.

Mac only offers a small smile as he continues to pace the room around him; it sort of reminded him of the space that he had been taken to by Drew except this was a bit more open and he was the one in charge. Or so he thought. The seconds slowly tick by into minutes and the minutes painfully trudge into a half hour…one hour…two hours and then…

"Alright heads up…we got movement on the street," Flack's voice finally cracks to life; forcing everyone to instantly switch into alert mode. "Steve is on his way down. Mac you ready?"

"Am ready Don," Mac confirms as he looks at the briefcase; his heart rate starting to increase as each second slides past.

"Second level," Flack's voice whispers once more before silence blankets them all once again.

Steve McMasters reaches the bottom, not seeing any of the SWAT or NYPD members as all of them were swathed in black, perfectly blending into their surroundings. He heads for the agreed upon meeting room and slowly enters; Stella's frame behind the door waiting to cover Mac in case something went wrong.

"Todd," Steve greets Mac with his undercover name.

"Steve," Mac answers.

Steve looks at Mac and nods but before either of them can say a word, they both turn in an instant as the back door that Mac had said was locked starts to be pushed open.

"Wait!" Flack hisses into his radio as he hears some of his men wanting to make a move.

"What's…" Mac asks in haste as he watches a foreign man enter the room with a gun in hand. "Who the hell are you?" He demands in anger.

"Relax pal, I speak for the man you want to do business with."

"If that's not you then I don't speak to you," Mac says as he makes a move for the briefcase.

"Hey hold on a second there," the man lowers his gun and looks at Steve and then back at Mac. "We are all here to make a deal right?"

"I don't deal with middlemen," Mac states firmly. "Now I want your boss in here or I will take my goods elsewhere and trust me I have a few other interested parties I can call."

"Alright hold on…" man huffs as he stops talking and the door slightly opens.

Mac squints toward the door, unable to get a good look at the man that he hopes to arrest very soon for drug possession and then more seriously two counts of first degree murder of two rookie NYPD police officers. However, he wasn't prepared for what was to come next.

"Step out into the light."

"Now why would I do that?" A low tone inquires; a voice with a familiar edge to it. Stella hears the tone and feels her stomach starting to tighten. She nears the open door, her heart starting to race; fingers tightening around the handle of her gun.

"Because the goods you want are on this table and you have come over here to get them."

"Mickey, lock that door," the man in the shadows directs his spokesman.

"Crap!" Flack hisses a whispered curse as the silence is soon broken by the sound of a heavy lock being pushed across the door.

"Never know who is lurking on the other side."

"Only ones here are us and those you brought with you, but if you aren't seriously looking to buy…"

"What'll happen then…_Detective Taylor_? We'll be arrested?" The voice asks smugly as the person steps into the light. Mac stares in shock as his world starts to slow; Stella's frame now hovering in the doorway. Mac had been made; the deal was off; time was their second biggest enemy now.

"What the hell…a cop!" Mickey shouts as he raises and cocks his gun at Mac.

"And where is…ah Stella…figured where he was you'd be not far behind," the all too familiar face looks at her as she enters. Time then seems to slow right down as Mickey fires off a shot at Mac as he was going for his gun; the man in the shadows takes out Steve McMasters before turning and heading back through the small secret doorway with Mac and Stella in tow; Mickey being caught in the crossfire with Flack's team just as they enter the room.

But as soon as they pass through, the door slams shut and locks behind them. It was a trap with them locked away from any kind of help; Flack and his men locked on the other side.

"Mac!" Flack bangs on the door.

With both guns drawn Mac and Stella head a few more feet and then stop when the man in black stops; his back to them.

"Damn it!" Mac curses, his gun drawn and trained on the man's back before him. "Why?"

"Drop your gun and I will tell you."

"Like hell we will," Stella growls. "You tell us!"

"Fine, we'll do it my way," the man huffs and snaps his fingers. Within seconds, the walls come alive and soon four men were pointing their guns at them just as the man in black slowly turns around to face them head on. He gives them a smile and gestures for them to drop their weapons.

"Damn you you bastard," Mac curses, drawing only a small sneer from the man before him.

"You are many things Mac, but I highly doubt you are faster than _four _speeding bullets," their captor chuckles. But when Mac refuses his amused smile is quickly replaced with that of an angered expression. "Drop your damn gun Taylor!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Mac demands in anger; refusing to budge from his position or back down in any way. The man in black, gun in hand marches up to Mac and pushes his gun into his forehead, Stella's body pivoting on her heel in a vain attempt to cover the man about to kill her beloved partner.

"You know I could tell you…but I don't think I will," their captor looks at Mac in anger as he cocks the trigger. "Let that be your last thought before you die!"

"NO!" Stella shouts, garnering only a mocking laugh from the man about to kill Mac.

"Stella…" their captor pauses, drawing his gaze away from Mac and looking at Stella with a small sneer. "Mind if I kill…your _husband?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright so any guesses as to who the mystery bad guy is? Want to see how Mac and Stella end up in the predicament they were in at the start of the story? Want to see how they will get out? Hope you are enjoying the story so far and Alice and I would love your thoughts so please review before you go and stay tuned for more! :D

**PS:** SMACKIES – ABC's of SMex has just been updated and hope you are still liking that story as well. I apologize that the updates for that one are very sporadic – blame RL :D


	2. A Dead End?

**Title: ****Betrayed  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – A Dead End?**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback for chapter 1. Sorry for the delay, blame RL but hope you like this just as much and thanks in advance.

* * *

><p>"Can I kill…<em>your husband? <em>Or is it ladies first? I have no problem killing you and forcing him to watch!" The man in black laughs as he pulls his arm away and makes a move to aim his gun at Stella. However not about to let that happen, Mac wastes no time in throwing his body into the man before him, forcing them both to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Stella fires off a shot at one of the men about to shoot Mac and then starts to wrestle with the other; pulled away from helping her partner and husband. Her mind would seethe hatred toward the traitorous man who had set them up but at the moment she was more concerned with surviving this round. Stella knees one of her captors in the groin, sending him hurling into the wall behind him just as the other grabs a handful of sweater and yanks her backward.

"Mac! Stella!" Flack's frantic voice is heard as another shot is fired off; this time from Mac's gun as he narrowly misses the man he's fighting with. Instead he's able to twist himself around and shoot one of their attackers in the leg, forcing the man to cry out in pain, drop his gun and clutch his bleeding leg in a vain attempt to save his miserable life.

Stella's heel comes down hard on the man she's still fighting with, making him yelp out in pain but not enough to stop him from delivering a blow to her side. Mac hears Stella's outcry and feels his angry hatred surge further. He sends a hard elbow upward, catching his attackers face, snapping his head upward and breaking his nose.

"Damn you Taylor!" The man shouts as he pulls out a knife and lunges at Mac.

Stella finally manages to free her arms and reaches for the man's groin, squeezing it for all she was worth and causing the man to yell in pain and his grasp on her to loosen. She watches the man with the broken nose fall, raise the knife, which was now covered in blood and feels her own stomach lurch.

Mac's arm reaches out and pulls on the pant leg of the man about to charge his wife and gives it a firm tug; forcing him to lose his footing and tumble to the ground on his knees. A swift kick from Stella's boot and the man falls onto his back in a dazed heap.

With a heavy pant, Mac forces himself to his knees and grabs for his gun, firing off a few shots and taking down the last two men standing. But in the process both he and Stella had lost track of their traitor until they hear his laughter heading in the opposite direction.

"Mac! Stella!" Flack's frantic voice is heard again.

"Don!" Stella shouts as she races for the door. "I can't open it!"

"It'll take time…hold on."

"Don its Gerard…"

"What?"

"It's Stanton Gerard!"

"Stella, let's go!" Mac pulls her from the door, leaving Flack to open it from the other side as she hurries after Mac and both of them head further away from safety and deeper into the bowels of the cities unwelcomed and unfriendly underground.

"Mac you okay?"

"Yeah…fine," he huffs as he leads their way down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Come and get me Taylor!"

"Damn bastard!" Mac curses as he slightly falters.

"Mac, what is it?" Stella asks in a panic as she quickly grabs onto his arm and keeps him from falling to his knees.

"I'm…fine…just winded."

"Mac I saw his knife…did he get you?"

"Just a scratch."

Stella, not believing his verbal confession stops them and directs the small flashlight to her partner's body. He wasn't wearing a vest just in case and as she shifts his shirt she sees the deep gash gracing the front of his perfect chest, below his ribcage she lets out a small gasp.

"Oh no…Mac," she whispers in horror as she looks up at his face. "We need to get…"

"Him."

"He's not worth dying for."

"That rat bastard traitor won't get away with killing two cops in my city. I want him Stella!"

"Mac..."

"You with me?"

"I can't believe its Gerard," she just shakes her head, not answering his question. "There has to be more to it than we know."

"We had DNA that wasn't in the system but we never thought to cross reference it against cops since McMasters said it was his dealer and his dealer was a street thug," Mac growls as they slowly resume their course in the dingy tunnel. "If it was an undercover op then why all this? Why didn't he just make up an excuse and come and consult us afterward?"

"I…damn it I don't know but I know you won't last long with that gaping wound…what do we do?"

"Follow after him, no matter what."

"You won't last."

"I'll make it."

They run a bit longer, following Gerard's taunts and ducking the odd bullet from his gun; Mac's clip almost empty and Stella's gun not faring much better.

"I think we lost him," Stella pants as they slow their pace.

"Not yet detectives!" A voice shouts from behind.

"Damn he's behind us," Stella curses as they turn to face him. But once again, a few misguided shots forces them to keep moving, heading further into the underground and seemingly at the mercy of a man bent on their complete destruction.

"Stella…go…I'll wait for him."

"Mac you can hardly stand and your shirt is soaked…come on, we have to keep going. There has to be an opening up here or something, we are sitting ducks in this tunnel if we stay here."

The run for a bit longer until Mac's body starts to really falter. But just before they round another corner which would take them to a bigger opening, Mac stumbles to his knees, making Stella utter a small gasp as she drops to hers to help her beloved husband.

"Come on Mac, you have to stay with me…"

"Stella…just leave me here…and go get Don."

"I can't go back and your clip is almost empty and…oh god Mac you are bleeding again and I'm running out of…"

"Stella go!"

"Never Mac! I'll never leave you to his mercy. Now please just get up and…"

"BANG!"

"Mac, he's coming and we have to move – now."

"Stella…"

"Mac, I'm hit…"

"Stella…I…STELLA!"

XXXXXXXX

**~Present time~**

With her side still throbbing but thankfully not life threatening, Stella quickly fumbles for her badge and holds up a shaky hand to the large man before her. "NYPD officers. My name is Stella Taylor and this is my partner Mac, we need help. Please he's been stabbed and we need to hide. We aren't here to hurt you in any way but we just need help."

The man steps out of the shadows and looks at her with a small frown; his ears quickly picking up Gerard's angry threats. "Come with me," he utters before he turns and darts back down the hallway.

"Stella…"

"Mac we have no choice, we have to get out of the line of fire and hopefully find some way of contacting Don."

"Nothing works…down here."

"Hush now," she instructs, drawing a small smirk from her husband as they head back into the darkness, making a small detour to the right and heading away from the main tunnel system; Gerard still on their tail. Both of them see a small light in the distance but once again come to a complete halt when a door is closed behind them and they turn to see another man, another underground dweller looking at them with a suspicious glance.

"This way...hurry," the man they were following instructs; the man who had closed the door falling back into the shadows. Stella turns Mac around and they follow after him a few more feet until they come into an open area and look at a woman and two children looking at them intently.

Stella looks at the children and feels her heart instantly ache for them; this was no life for them to be subjected to. However, they had a murdering madman on their tail and Mac needed help so she had to push aside her own inner emotional feelings and make sure they got out of this alive and in once piece.

She once again shows her badge and offers a quick prayer. "Please…my husband needs help."

The woman slowly steps forward and with gentle hands lifts Mac's dress shirt, stepping back when his lips offer a painful gasp. "Bring him here."

Stella helps Mac lie down on a small cot and quickly swallows her growing misery. His complexion had gone paler and she was now worried that he'd lost a lot of blood, or perhaps worse – get infected with something that might not be treated in time.

"I will try to help."

"Thank you," Stella whispers as she moves so she's able to knee at the head of the small cot and hold Mac's left hand, his right at his side and out of the way so the woman could attend to his wound. "Please help him."

"My wife…she's hurt to," Mac mentions, forcing the quiet family to look at Stella in concern.

"Mine is just a scratch and can wait; please help him first. He's still losing blood and has been stabbed."

"It's deep and I cannot stitch that well."

"Anything will do thank you," Mac huffs as he squeezes Stella's hand when the disinfectant is applied.

"Why does he want to kill you both?" The husband asks in a low tone.

"He's…a traitor," Mac pipes up in haste. "Do you have a phone?"

"No. Nothing works down here," the man replies in truth.

Stella's lips purse as she dabs Mac's flushed forehead with a cool cloth. "Where does that tunnel lead?"

"Dead end about ten minutes up."

"I'll go get him Mac."

"No…" Mac stammers as he tries to get up, being quickly pushed back down by both Stella and the husband. "She can't…go alone."

"Mac, I'll not take a chance with his life. He has a family…"

"So…do I," Mac insists.

"They have children," Stella adds softly to which is face instantly displays a small wince. "If he's gone past then I have the upper hand Mac. I'll head after him, take him do…"

"Won't let you go…alone."

"I'll go with her," the husband volunteers.

"What is your name Sir?"

"John."

"John I do appreciate the offer to accompany my wi…partner but both of you…should stay here," Mac offers with a wheeze.

"Please…you just need to lie still for a bit," the wife tells Mac in concerned tone. "I will try to stitch it up now. It might hurt and I'm sorry I have nothing to dull the pain with."

"What is your name?" Stella inquires.

"Rita."

"Rita, I know you'll do...a good job and I appreciate all the help...you are giving us."

"Okay…deep breath."

Mac looks up at Stella who only offers a worried frown in return as she clasps his hand. "I'm not leaving your side," she confesses to Mac as his fingers tightly curl around his as the needle punctures his skin.

"Sorry," Rita mentions softly as John kneels down beside Mac's other side and offers his hand; giving Stella's delicate limb a break from Mac's firm grasp.

"Just a few more," Rita tells them as she tries to maneuver the bloody needle.

"Ahhh…" Mac groans as his dirty fist clasps John's hand as the needle pokes back into his skin and is pulled back out, the wiry thread being tugged through his skin.

Stella looks up every few minutes, listening to the growing silence and wondering where Gerard was and where Flack was in his efforts to get through that locked door and come after them. She knows inside that since Flack knows now who the traitor was and the fact that shots were fired and they had left the spot where Flack was; that he would up his time frame to get them out safe and sound.

"Hurry Don," she mutters under his breath as Rita finishes her stitching and Mac's body comes to rest back down on the small cot; his hand letting John's go.

"Thank you," both Mac and Stella offer at once.

"He should just rest now," Rita's hand rests on Stella's shoulder.

"We really should go," Mac winces as he tries to sit up. "If he comes back…I don't want you…" he pauses and looks up at their children, "any of you hurt."

"Please at least let me wrap it for you. I don't have much but I have some clean clothes that will keep the wound and stitching protected."

"Thank you," Mac just agrees as Rita leaves his side to get some more bandages. He looks up at John and frowns. "What happened to you all?"

"Long story," he huffs as he sits down beside Mac on a small stool; rubbing his face with his hands; his two small children still sitting on another small bed behind him. "Had a respectable job…home…everything. Didn't make a lot but we got by and we were…normal I guess. When my dad died and then Rita got sick, the bills piled up. She lost her job and then…yeah long story. I wasn't about to give my children up to the system but…but were okay down here."

"They could have at least had an education," Stella mentions in inoffensive tone.

"Or they might have been abused and molested," Rita pipes up. "But you wouldn't understand."

"Actually...I would," Stella offers with a sympathetic expression.

"We have books and stuff for them down here. But if we sent them to a public school they might start asking questions and…and I won't give up my family officer, I'm sorry," John confesses wearily.

"Detective…" Mac smirks. "Don't worry, we aren't here to take you or your family away. In fact…" Mac wheezes as he tries again to sit upright.

"He always this stubborn?"

"Yes," Stella answers with a small smile, drawing Mac's gaze up to her just as Rita returns. Without another verbal exchange, Rita places another bandage patch over the stab wound and then tries to wrap it; the blood still seeping through.

"He should see a doctor as soon as possible. My needle...he just should."

"You did great Rita, thank you," Mac offers some kind praise to the meek woman. Then both Rita and John leave Mac and Stella in the small area, taking their girls into another part of the shanty they had erected for themselves in their underground home, leaving the two detectives alone for a few moments.

"Stella we can't stay here," Mac starts in a low tone, his hand holding Stella's as he slowly tries to sit up.

"You need to rest."

"I can't here and you know he'll be back; he wants us and won't give up until we are either caught or dead or both. We can't change their lives."

Done arguing with her stubborn husband and partner, Stella helps him sit up and then moves onto the small cot beside him, looking down at the band of gold on his left hand.

"I won't lose you to him Stella."

"What happened to him Mac?"

"I don't know but I would rather take him alive and ask. If he was part of an undercover op he wouldn't have charged us like that, of that I am sure," Mac sighs as Stella looks back up at him. "You know he also could have had his DNA profile erased from the system which could also explain why the DNA on both murdered cops came up blank until Steve McMasters said he knew who killed them."

"So Gerard is released from prison…and what? Mac he shot the man who raped his daughter."

"Stella, we don't know what happened to him in prison, what deals he made, friends he found, alliances he formed or…or anything. His loyalty wasn't to his badge, it was to his family."

"And that was wrong?"

"That young man was already booked for rape Stella, Gerard knew he was going away. I know it doesn't justify it but…"

"But it doesn't call for outright murder either which is what Gerard did by taking the law into his own hands," she reluctantly agrees with a heavy sigh. "So he meets some baddies in prison who make the other side seem a lot more tempting and…"

"And he gets out on an early release for good behavior or…" Mac pauses.

"Or he paid off someone on the inside," Stella ponders.

"Or had help with that payment," Mac looks at her with a deep frown. "They paid his parole board and in return Gerard owes them…"

"Killing two NYPD rookies," Stella concludes. "Only thing that seems to make sense and blackmail is a very powerful motivator."

"Gerard got tempted by the wrong people at the right time," Mac groans as he leans backward, offering a small yelp as his side strains against the crude stitching and forcing him to sit back up. "Don't start…"

"You need to lie back down and…"

"Rest?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella we still have a killer out there looking for us."

"It's funny listening to you two finishing off each others sentences," John mentions, breaking their moment and pulling both gazes upward. "Been working long together?"

"Over fifteen years," Mac replies with a smile. "But we have only been married for the past four."

"Well that is something alright," John smiles. "But I agree with your husband ma'am, you do have a killer looking for you and we need to get you someplace safe."

"The surface. Is there another way out?"

"Only the way you came down," John informs them. "But its been quiet so maybe he's just turned around and went back the way he came?"

"Or maybe he's waiting for us," Mac suggests. "Either way we have to draw him away and keep your family safe. This man is very capable of killing without….hesitation," Mac looks at Stella as the last word comes out. "We can't take that chance."

"But you can hardly stand and you are pale. One blow to that side of yours and the stitching will open back up."

"Did you tend to Stella?"

"Mac…"

"Right your side, ma'am I am sorry," John frowns. "Please come with me and let Rita tend to it."

"I'll be right back," Stella gives Mac's rough cheek a small kiss before she slowly pushes herself upright and heads back into the other small room, taking a seat beside Rita's two children and allowing the kind stranger to tend to her side. She looks at the two small girls looking up at her with big eyes and for a split second sees herself in such a pitiful condition.

"I wish I could help in some way," Stella mentions with a small wince as Rita gently cleans her chewed up skin.

"Your kind words have helped in more ways than you can imagine," Rita replies without looking up. "I know what most think of us but we are not here because of drugs or something else nefarious," Rita finally looks up after applying a small bandage on Stella's side. "We just didn't want to give our children away."

"They are very lucky to have such loving parents," Stella says as a small lump forms in her throat.

"What did you mean you understood?"

"I just do. Thank you for your help."

"So Mac what is your plan?" John asks as he lingers with Mac in the small back room.

"You have to help me stand up," Mac requests softly. "I have a gun and we'll be okay. Please."

"And Rita calls me stubborn," John just shakes his head as he offers a strong arm to Mac and helps him stand upright. "Let me get you a sweater and…"

"I can't take your clothes, I will be fine," Mac insists. "But I do want to thank you again," he offers his hand for John to take.

"I was happy to help," John holds onto Mac's hand and gently pumps it.

"Okay so which way did you say was the dead end?" Mac inquires.

"Right here Mac," the mocking voice of Stanton Gerard is heard as both men turn to see Mac's nemesis in the doorway with a gun in his hand. "End of the line Taylor," he cocks his gun, preparing to fire. But just as he pulls back on the trigger a body flies in front of Mac.

"BANG!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So who do you think got shot? How did you like the family that helped them? And what do you think will happen to Gerard? One more chappy to go so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS**: I also just updated NY stories a few days ago - we draw closer to danger and the wedding. Hope you are all still liking it!


	3. A New Beginning

**Title: ****Betrayed  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>Mac watches in horror as John's body absorbs the gunshot to the stomach as his body is pushed to the side and out of harms way. But just as Gerard turns the gun on Mac, Stella's body slams into Gerard's, pushing him forward and causing his gun to go flying.<p>

Gerard, however, is able to stop himself from falling completely onto his stomach, instead, landing on his hands and knees and clawing at Mac. He kicks back at Stella who loses her grip on him and lunges at Mac, forcing Mac's weary body to crash through a small wooden wall and land on the dirty floor, both of them coughing from the dust now swirling around them.

"Stella…help…John," Mac calls out before he utters a painful gasp just as Gerard's fist lands on his freshly wounded side and blood starts to seep forth in a greater degree.

Stella, in the meantime rushes past Rita who is now tending to John and gives her badge to the oldest daughter. "Take my flashlight and head into the tunnel, toward the surface. If you meet the police ask for a man name Don Flack and give him this. Now go!" Stella instructs, watching the small girl nod before darting off into the darkened tunnel.

She hurries back to help, leaving Rita to tend to her husband while she rushed to help hers. She watches Mac punch Gerard in the face but Gerard quickly counter and reach for the knife that he had stabbed Mac with earlier. Just before the knife is about to plunge into Mac's vulnerable side, Stella's hand latches onto Gerard's and yanks it backward, causing him to curse angrily and try to pull himself free.

Quickly changing tactics, Gerard pivots around and with his free hand, punches at Stella's thigh causing her to stumble backward but not lose her footing.

Mac pushes himself to his knees, wraps his arms around Gerard's waist and tries to pull him back. Gerard pushes backward, causing Mac to land on his back and yell out again as Gerard's elbow strikes his stab wound once more, another blow breaks the stitching wide open and Mac's arms fall to his sides.

"It's over…Taylor," Gerard wheezes as he twists around again with the knife in his hand; not caring where Stella was or what she was doing.

Stella had raced to find her gun but remembered Mac's words about taking him alive, so instead of shooting him in the back she opts to shoot him in the leg just before the knife can plunge into the heart of her beloved husband. The knife, misses Mac's side as Gerard's body pushes him back down; Gerard clutching his leg in agony.

"You'll pay...for this..." Gerard vows angrily.

"Not this time Gerard," Stella states firmly.

Mac's fingers try to push the knife out of Gerard's grasp as he tries to get at Mac once more, but Stella steps in and kicks Gerard in his wounded side, causing him to cry out in pain and finally roll of Mac's throbbing frame.

"It's over…Gerard," Mac stammers as he remains where he is on the ground, his dirty hand firmly pressing down on his bloody side.

"How is he Rita?"

"He's not moving…what do I do? I can't lose him," the terrified woman sobs quietly. "Please John…please don't leave me," she begs. "Someone help us!"

"You better pray he makes it," Stella hisses at Gerard.

"This isn't over…"

"Yes it…is," Mac growls. "You murdered those two…rookies. Death sentence for you."

"Go to hell Taylor," Gerard glowers at him in hatred. But before another word can be spoken, voices are finally heard at the end of the tunnel and both Mac and Stella breathe a sigh of relief.

"You're going…back to hell," Mac manages as he slowly pushes himself upright to a seated position.

"Stella!" Flack's frantic voice calls out to her in the darkened tunnel.

"In here Don!" She shouts back, still covering Gerard with her gun. "If I asked why, what kind of answer will I get?"

"Me telling you to piss on it Bona…Taylor…whatever the hell you call yourself now."

"It's Detective Taylor," Stella says firmly as Flack rushes up behind her. "And you are under arrest."

"I got this now. Damn it Gerard," Flack groans as he relieves Stella and lets her head over to Mac. "Medics are right behind us."

"Take John first," Mac directs as he looks up at Stella.

"We got two medics on the way Mac," Flack smiles at his friend. "Gerard here will have to walk up on his own."

"I've been shot in the leg!" Gerard moans.

"Yeah? Tell someone who gives a damn. You killed those kids in cold blood you scum and now you are going away for life…or should I say death? Let's go."

"The only man who saw is dead…"

"Wrong, Steve McMasters was vested and he's alive and going to put you away for life. Now move your worthless ass!" Flack growls as he hauls Gerard up and starts to drag him out of the small room. The two little girls rush into the space, the youngest to her mother's side and the other to Stella to give her back her badge.

"You did great sweetie, what is your name?"

"Stella," she answers in a soft tone and Stella's eyes instantly well. Stella's fingers grip Mac tighter as her free hand brushes away a dirty blond strand. "That's my name too," Stella tells the small girl who smiles brightly in return. The young girl turns and heads back to her mother who was now standing by and watching the medics rushing to help her husband.

"Just hold on okay Mac?" Stella mentions softly as the medics hurry to their aid. She momentarily lets go of Mac's hand and bites back her misery when his lips offer an angry grunt of pain as his body shifts oddly onto the small stretcher. Before they start the slow, painful walk toward the surface, the two medics work on fixing Mac's gaping wound so that he'll lose less blood on the way up.

Stella eyes the small rucksack bag that Rita had packed and quickly grabs it. It only contained a few items; one being a small wad of bills that she was sure would have been the only means of monetary support for the entire family; it would be used up to pay only a small portion of John's medical bills, but then what? There wasn't enough to pay the rest and then they would once again be tossed out on the street. Her heart sinks as her mind pictures the two small faces before her once more.

_'Stella'. _The little girl had offered with hopeful eyes. But that hope quickly faded before she turned and went back to her mother, probably very accepting of their bleak future by now.

"Alright Detective Taylor, we are ready to move out."

"Stella did you find all the weapons?"

"I did," she nods her head in confirmation before she turns and leads them out of the room; the two medics carrying Mac following her and two other NYPD officers at the very back. Stella's lips wince in the darkened tunnel as she hears Mac trying to stifle a painful gasp whenever the ground would become rougher or they would have to maneuver around a corner.

After what seems like a small painful eternity, they reach the surface; it now being well into the darkened morning and the night air cold and attacking them instantly. The other ambulance containing, John, Rita and their two girls had already taken off and Flack was still wrestling with Gerard in a verbal battle over who should do what first. She leaves Flack to finish up with Gerard and hurries into the back of the ambulance; sliding down the bench so that she is beside Mac, taking his hand and waiting for the ambulance to head for the hospital where Dr. Adams was already called and waiting for them to arrive; him already having assigned his top surgeon to work on John.

"I want to pay for their bills, Mac."

"Figured as much," Mac looks up at her with a small smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Tired and I need a shower but until I know you are safe…"

"Stella…"

"Mac you were stabbed with a foreign knife and patched with a…well a dirty needle."

"Ben will give me a tetanus shot when we get to the ER," Mac refers to his friend and physician Dr. Adams. "But I do need a shower."

"And the midnight snack?"

"Oh yeah we did kinda miss that didn't we?" He slightly frowns.

"We did," she sighs as she looks away.

"Stella," Mac's soft tone pulls her gaze back to him. "What is it?"

"I just wish we could do more for them…seems so unfair."

"That little girl, Stella," he pauses. "You saw yourself right?"

"But not the first time either right?" She counters.

"We'll do what we can," Mac tries to assure her, his lips wanting to smile but as they round the corner he offers a wince instead and she leans in closer.

"Just close your eyes and rest now. I love you," she tells him as she kisses his forehead and brushes a small fleck of wood out of his damp hair. They finally reach the ER and are wheeled straight to Dr. Adams small private examining room where two nurses were waiting to help him patch up Mac.

"Well young man, another typical night for you I see?" Dr. Adams frowns as Mac is gently transferred from the stretcher to an examining table.

"Ben…"

"Stella, what happened?"

Stella goes on to relate to Dr. Adams what happened and then leaves Mac in Ben's very capable hands before she gets her own shot from the nurse, a fresh bandage to her grazed side and then goes in search of John and Rita.

"Jenny," she calls to Dr. Adams personal nursing assistant. "There was a family that came in before us…the husband, John, had a gunshot wound to the side. Is he…"

"He's in surgery and I think will pull through. Was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes. I have a question about their medical bills."

"Do you have a last name? The medic said he wouldn't give them a last name; that he's no one."

After biting back a small twinge of guilt, Stella gently fishes through the small bag until she finds a tattered drivers license. "He is someone," she whispers as she hands the well worn piece of plastic to the younger woman. "I'll be right back."

Stella turns and heads back to where Mac was now seated upright and being gently scolded by his older friend.

"Why do I always feel like a parent with you two?" Dr. Adams smirks as Stella nears Mac's table.

"Because you love us," she grins at her husband's nearly naked state. However, her smile fades as her eyes drop to the marred spot of flesh on his perfect chest.

"Surprisingly, Mac will live," Dr. Adams teases as he hands Mac his dress shirt back, his bloody t-shirt already resting in the garbage bin. "He just needs some rest…as do I think you both."

"How did you get stuck with the night shift?" Stella asks their friend as Mac slowly gets off the table and then allows Stella to help him put his dress shirt back on.

"Had an inkling you two would need my services," he winks before he looks down to his chart and starts writing. "Actually I was on call," he confesses in truth; still not looking up.

Mac finishes doing up the small dress shirt buttons, takes his slip for some pain killers, thanks Dr. Adams and then slowly heads out of the ER, hand in hand with his wife.

"Mac I just want to stop and see the Ryder's before we leave."

"The who?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"John and Rita Ryder. I found his drivers license," Stella answers. "I also told Jenny we'd be paying the bills."

"I love your kindness and caring for others," Mac squeezes her hand a bit tighter. "Do I ever tell you that enough?"

"You said it now and that's what counts the most," she assures him by squeezing his hand back. "What else did Dr. Adams tell you?"

"I'll live," Mac smirks. "One of these days I think he's just going to quit on us."

"Trust me Mac, he cares for you. I think we should make a brief stop right here," she gestures toward the area just before the elevators.

They talk a bit more before they reach the surgical waiting area; entering the small room to see Rita with a daughter on each side waiting for any news on her husband. Her face lights up when she sees Mac and Stella enter the room and walk up to them.

"Here," Stella holds out Rita's rucksack as she sits down beside them.

"I forgot…I don't know about the bills and…oh god I'm just worried about John. What if he doesn't make it?"

"Ma'am, the best surgeon is working on him, he'll pull through. Your husband doesn't seem like a quitter," Mac mentions in a kind tone. "Here…this is from us," he offers them each a bag with some food in it.

"Oh I can't…"

"Please do," Stella insists. "I'm sure you must be hungry and he'll be well taken care of."

"Thank you," Rita utters with tears about to brim. "What do you say Stella? Vanessa?" Rita asks softly.

"Thank you," both little girls answer at once before hungrily diving into the contents of their food bag. The main cafeteria wasn't open due to the hour, but the few vending machines provided enough sandwiches, chips, drinks and cookies to keep them more than satisfied.

"I just hate to think of you all going back to…"

"It's okay," Rita's hand rests on Stella's as she offers her a tender smile. "It's a life we are used to now."

"It's not fair."

"We are alive and altogether as a family," Rita insists. "That's what really counts."

"Your optimism is…truly heartwarming," Stella mentions in truth as she leans in and gives Rita a brief hug. "I wish you all the best for your future."

"We are blessed to have met you both. I hope you take good care of each other."

"We intend to, thank you," Mac replies. They let Rita and her girls eat; the doctor finally coming in and telling them that John came through his surgery okay but would need to remain at least a day or two to ensure that he received proper medical care. Dr. Adams's assistant, Jenny, had already talked to the billing department and arranged for the Ryder's medical bills to be taken care of.

"Do you want to come and see him? Even for a few minutes?" Rita urges as they all stand up to go and see John after his surgery. "He doesn't have a private room but we are used to that," Rita gently smiles. "And I know he'd like it."

"We'll stay a few minutes," Mac tells her in truth as they follow after the surgical nurse to the recovery room that John was now resting in. Mac and Stella hang back while Rita heads for John's side, takes his hand and talks to him in a quiet tone, the two little girls standing deftly beside their mother. John talks to her and then looks up to see Mac and Stella hovering silently in the doorway and gestures for them to come closer.

"We won't stay long," Mac assures him as he pat's John's hand. "I am sorry about all this."

"Don't be," John manages in a quiet tone. "I'm just glad you got your man and you are both okay."

"We are thanks to your kindness," Stella assures him as she gives him a warm smile. "Just rest up and take care of your family."

"I try my best."

"If you…ever need anything," Mac pulls out a crumpled card from his wallet. "And I mean _anything, _please call me."

"Thank you," John nods as he takes the card and wraps his large hand around it.

"Take care," Stella gives Rita and the girls one last hug before she loops her arm around Mac's wait, his around her shoulders and they head out of the room.

"Let's go home," he whispers as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Let's," she agrees as her head comes to rest on his shoulder. The ride home in the cab was spent in silence as they just sit in the back, hand in hand.

"Are you hungry?" Stella inquires as they enter their quiet apartment.

"Not really, you?"

"I was in the hospital but now I think I just want a shower and to get to sleep," she replies with a small frown.

"What is it?"

"He's not going to call you is he?"

"Stella, we can't do anything else for them. If I could offer him a job I would, you know that," Mac walks up to her, putting his hands on either forearm and rubbing them gently before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

"You smell like the hospital," she whispers in a sad tone.

"Go have a shower and I'll…"

"We could have one together," Mac suggests with a teasing smile.

"Could you practice self control?"

"Mind or body?" He retorts with a small chuckle. "Go first."

"You need it more than me Mac, I don't mind. Besides, I think I'll call Don and then make myself a cup of tea. Then you'll be done and we can get some sleep."

"A few hours at least," he huffs. "I won't be long."

Stella watches him slowly turn and head down the hallway and disappear into the bedroom before she heads for the phone and calls Flack; wanting to get an update on Gerard.

_"Sheldon was on night shift and he ran the unknown DNA against Gerard's and got a match. And yes his file had been tampered with and we also arrested the clerk who took the money to make the digital changes. Gerard has been officially charged with the death's of those two rookies. He's being patched up and will wait in a holding cell until the formal hearing in a few days. Then his traitorous ass will be heading back to Rikers."_

"What a relief. Thanks Don."

_"Anytime. How's Mac?"_

"He'll live," she slightly laughs. "See you tomorrow."

She hangs up and then heads into the kitchen, frowning when she hears Mac in the bathroom muttering an angry curse before the water starts up. While her heart is more than thankful that her husband is safe and alive, her mind drifts to the Ryder's and her anxiety surges once again. They would leave the hospital, descend back into their underground hell and would be once again forgotten by society at large; a terrible testament to a brave family that had risked everything to help them in their dire time of need.

"Just not fair," Stella angrily shakes her head as she leaves the kitchen without making her tea and heads for the bedroom to change and shower after Mac was finished. She slumps down onto the edge of the bed and looks down at the band of gold on her finger; her mind flashing her the happiest moment of her adult life when Mac had asked her to become his wife.

"Stella?" Mac's warm tone breaks her thoughts and forces her to look up at the doorway.

"Lost in thought," she mumbles as she pushes herself upright and slowly pads toward him, lingering in front of him before her lips move in and rest on his. "Mmm you smell good," she whispers as she pulls back. "How did you manage?" She inquires, letting her eyes trail down his bare chest to the ugly black webbing marring his smooth flesh.

"The edges got a bit wet and the skin pulls and stings but the rest is dry so it'll be fine."

"I won't be long."

"Okay," he replies softly as he turns and watches her walk past and disappears into the bathroom. He heads for his drawer, retrieves a clean t-shirt for sleeping in and then heads for his side of the bed; stifling a painful wince as he slowly eases himself down in between the covers.

He hears Stella softly humming to herself in the shower and can't help but smile. She was an amazing woman indeed and the only one he would have wanted at his side in the situation they just came through. She was strong and tough; could fight and hold her own against any man, but also was tender and emotional when it came to those vulnerable and less fortunate. She did often wear her heart on her sleeve and when he first met her considered it a weakness to show that kind of emotion. But over the years her kind compassion won him over in ways he never imagined; tonight he saw her love for strangers in action and was compelled to respect her all the more.

He knew it pained her to be only able to pay the hospital bills and then be forced to walk away, but what else could he do? John Ryder would be leaving the hospital in a few days with his family and then they would lose track of them. As his mind pondered that sobering thought, his heart starts to be painfully in his chest, he too wanted to do more and knows that its Stella's influence now reeling him in.

Finally an idea struck him and without any hesitation, he reaches for his phone and sends a text, putting the phone down just as Stella finishes her shower and emerges in the bedroom a few minutes later. Mac's lips curl as he watches her dress into her sleeping clothes and then holds the covers open for her to join him.

She moves her body close to his, mindful of the bandaged wound and his tender ribs. "I love you Stella Taylor," Mac whispers as he twists his head and kisses her on the lips. "Never forget that."

"I love you to Mac Taylor," she smiles in return. "I never will. I promise."

Mac turns off the light and the two of them are instantly whisked away into the dark realm of sleep, being treated to a some very realistic nightmares before it would be time to get up once again.

Later the following morning, Stella opens her eyes and looks over at Mac with a small frown. His face was still a bit pale but the fact that he had slept for most of their abbreviated night was a reassuring sign.

"What time is it?" Mac asks with a soft yawn.

"Too early to be up," Stella groans as she watches him open his eyes all the way. "Good morning handsome."

"Morning yourself," he replies with a warm smile of his own. "How is your side?"

"Its fine," her fingers brush his rough cheek. "You are getting a five o'clock shadow," she teases him.

"Think it suits me?"

"No," she answers without hesitation, drawing a small chuckle from his mouth. "I like you smooth," she whispers as she leans in and brushes his lips with hers. But before she could pull away, his hand wraps around the back of her head and keeps her mouth pressed against his for another searing kiss.

"Can we take a snow day today?"

"Well I think we'll have to go and just finish up a few things but how about after that we duck out early and go for supper?" Mac suggests.

"I'd like that. Can I pick the place?" Stella asks with arches brows.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Very," she retorts with a giggle. They linger in bed a bit longer before it was time to get up, get something to eat and then head into the lab to get a few things done.

"Seriously Mac, you are in today?" Flack walks up to him with a surprised expression.

"You are," Mac shoots back.

"I didn't nearly die last night," Flack retorts in sarcasm. "How's the side?"

"Fine and how is our guest of honor?"

"Denying everything and demanding to see McMasters once more. I told him to go to hell and he'd see him in court," Flack in forms them as the three of them walk toward Mac's office.

"I'm sure that went over well."

"Gave me the finger," Flack just shakes his head. "Stella, how are you holding up today?"

"Tired but where else would I be right?"

"You have been around him too long you know."

"And that's a bad thing?" Stella teases.

"No I guess not. Whatever happened to that guy that went to the hospital last night?"

"He survived and will be in a few more days, I talked to Ben this morning."

"Right well good to hear it. Okay I gotta run."

Stella waits for Flack to leave before turning to Mac with a small sigh. "Mac…"

"We did what we could Stella," Mac answers in haste. "Come on we have a few things to finish up before we head out."

"Sounds like a plan," she comments quietly before Mac heads into his office and Stella to the lab. The next few hours were spent just finishing things up, leaving Flack to finish the Gerard case and then heading out for a romantic dinner, just the two of them.

"What is it?" Mac asks Stella, noticing her eyes staring out the window of the restaurant they were in.

"I just hope that something good happens to John and Rita," she offers with a tender smile. "I really do."

"So do I. Ready to go?"

"We just finished dessert," Stella notes. "What's the hurry?

"You look very sexy in that dress, you tell me," Mac counters with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your side?"

"Well I can be on top for once you know," he winks as he hands the waiter his VISA. The cab ride home was spent talking about their enjoyable evening and what the week ahead might hold. They enter their quiet apartment, shedding their coats and instantly melding into each other's waiting embrace.

"I love you Stella," Mac whispers as his lips start to devour her mouth, her body arching as they move slowly down her fragrant skin.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella hotly begs as her fingers firmly grip the back of his head and guide his mouth back to hers. "Please," she whispers as her fingers slip from his waist and move lower. Ignoring her soft protest Mac lifts his beautiful wife into his arms and carries her into the bedroom, his foot closing the door and her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt. He slowly lowers her to the bed and smiles down as he joins her in haste.

"You are so beautiful," he offers in truth as his lips move lower, hovering right above her left breast. "But your heart Stella...truly makes you perfect."

Stella's eyes slighlty water as his mouth moves back to hers. "I love you too Mac," she tells him in truth before silencing him with another heated kiss and their bodies finally become one.

XXXXXXXX

**1 Week Later~**

"And this one too. It was…" Stella starts as she hands him a file and looks up, hearing shuffling behind her as she was seated in Mac's office. Her jaw slightly drops as she looks upon a family of four. The family that stood before them however, was different from the one standing before them a week ago. They were clean, smartly dressed and looking like a family that just left a regular suburban neighbourhood.

"John? Rita?"

"Can we come in?"

"Please do," Mac invites them.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asks in haste.

"All rested and healed up."

"We came to thank you for helping us out. We will pay back…" Rita starts only to be cut off by Mac holding up his hand.

"Please don't," Mac starts with a smile. "It was a gift, not a loan."

"But we don't take charity," John insists.

"A gift is a thank you," Stella pipes up. "You saved us that night and we wanted to help you in return."

"Well we more than appreciate it," Rita tells them in truth.

"I came to thank you for the job also. My boss said you told him not to tell me, but one of the other fellows described you and I just had to come and say how much I appreciate it."

"I know you'll make good of it John," Mac remarks warmly.

"We already have an apartment that is close to a public school. It's not much but it beats a hole under the city."

"You know now that you are all here, why don't we go for lunch," Mac suggests.

"You sure?" John asks in haste.

"We are," Stella replies. "Just let me get my coat."

"Stella made this for you," Rita urges her daughter go to Stella.

"As a thank you," the young girl mentions quietly. Stella unfolds the paper and gazes upon a group of six people. "You are family now."

Stella feels her lungs constrict and her eyes water as she kneels down and wraps her arms around the little girl. "I love it," Stella whispers and the little girls face beams. "I'll be sure to put it on the fridge at home."

"Okay let's go. There is a great diner just down the street with the best burgers in town," Mac suggests as the six of them head for the elevator.

But just as soon as the elevator doors close, Flack rushes up to Mac's office with a panicked look. His fist pounds the wall as he pulls his phone and stares blankly at the foreboding message that he would soon be sending to Mac.

_'Gerard has escaped.'_

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so left it a bit open ended in case I want to come back and have Gerard come back for revenge. Hope you all liked this ending and this ficlet and please leave me a review before you go and thanks in advance if you liked this ending and if you'd like a sequel ficlet! You know what Alice does with your reviews (uses them to write even more smacked for you all). Thanks again everyone!

**PS**: NY Stories just updated and hope you like it also.


End file.
